SurReal Madrid FC
SURREAL MADRID FC Founded 9th November 2009 Nickname The SurRealists Stadium The Earlsborg Stadium Capacity 16,000 Manager Ross McVay League Division 5.70 (2nd Place, Promoted) Last Season Division 5.70 (3rd Place) "B" Team / Coach SurReal Madrid Youth / Andrian Marsh Introduction SurReal Madrid FC are a football club from Bradford, West Yorkshire, England. The club was founded on the 9th of November 2009, by a group of disallusioned City fans alongside a group of Spanish fans who had settled in the area, as the "3rd" side in Bradford behind both City & Park Avenue. The club is known to it's fans as "The SurRealists". They play their games in the South-West of the City at the Estadio Horsfall (currently known as "The Earlsborg Stadium" due to sponsorship rights taken at the beginning of Season 18), which is within half a mile of Park Avenue's own Horsfall Stadium. The club began in Division 7 Group 622 of the English TM Pyramid system and in their 2nd season (TM Season 18) the club plyed it's trade in Division 6, Group 208, more commonly known as Division 6.208. Having finished 2nd in S18 in 6.208, the club gained Promotion and are in 5.70 during Season 19. The Club remained in Division 5.70. Season 21 being the closest the Club came to Promotion, losing out by 1 point to old rivals, Scrubber Shack. Season 22 was to see a new ear at SurReal Madrid as they finished 2nd in Division 5.70 and thus gained Promotion to Division 4 for Season 23. Lobby Town ran away with the League, but both MystikSMEG and Super Gunners gave SurReal a run for Promotion, with this only being achieved on the final day of the Season. (SG & MS were both marked "Inactive" hours before Game #34 of S22 thus meaning SurReal were Promoted regardless of that Nights result (which SurReal won 1-0 to finish 2nd outright) Season Progression Season 17 The club entered into Division 7.622 for their first season in TM and participated in the final 10 league games of the season. Winning 7, drawing 2 and losing only the penultimate game of the season, a 4-0 defeat at Wooooooooooo. At the end of Season 17 the club announced 2 awards, the Club Player of the Year, nominated by the club board and the Fans Player of the Year, which is nomitated by the fans. The Clubs POTY was Edgar Wills, the Divisional POTY was Bob Walsh and the Fans POTY was Andy Cahill. The club finished top of Division 7.622, 4 points clear of FC Gooners and thus gained promotion to Division 6. 'Season 18' After gaining promotion it was confirmed Madrid would play in Division 6.208 for their 2nd season in TM. The club is aiming for solidarity in it's first season in Division 6, with an outside chance of promotion to Division 5. They also announced that they expect the club to reach Round 4 of the National Cup. On the 26th December 2009, the club announced that current shirt sponsors, Earlsborg, would sponsor the Stadium for the remainder of the season, thus the club has re-named the stadium to "The Earlsborg Stadium" with immediate effect. During Season's 17 & 18 Madrid took part in a 4 team tournament along with Acomb Gash, Avondale Athletic & Jay's All Star Team. The competition, known as Chris Kiwomya's Flying Circus was won by SurReal Madrid, bringing them their 2nd piece of silverware. On Monday the 11th January 2010, SurReal Madrid were knocked out of the National Cup in the 2nd Round with a surprise defeat, at home to Marshy's Magic Men. Despite taking a 2-0 lead, both goals coming from Scot Allenby, in the first 3 minutes, Madrid surrendered their advantage and after 120mins of football the score remained at 2-2. E. Wills & J. Ouaddou both missed their penalties in the shoot-out leaving Madrid with a 6-5 penalty shoot-out defeat leaving The SurRealists to focus on Promotion to Division 5 next Season. In early February 2010, the club annnounced plans to increase the Capacity of the Earlsborg Stadium. The first increase was an additional 1,000 that is due to be completed by 22/02/10. Further increases are planned over the coming months. On Wednesday the 17th February 2010, SurReal Madrid FC announced the formation of their very own Youth side, SurReal Academy. Playing their games at "The Earlsborg Stadium" and sharing the same training facilities as the first team squad. This new venture will give the younger players at SurReal Madrid the chance to shine in a competitive nature. The Academy side, which can feature players of any age as per League rules, begin life in Division 7, Group 605. They managed a 1-0 win in their debut game at home on the day of their creation, unfortunately no match details are available for this game. The Academy side will play 3 more fixtures this Season in 7.605. On Friday 19th February 2010. It was confirmed that the SurReal Academy would be changing it's name to SurReal Madrid Academy. No specific reason has been noted for this change, but rumours persist that it's to cause less confusion to people, and to immediately identify it as part of the SurReal Madrid Brand. It was also confirmed that the Academy side will only utilise players that are between the ages of 16-24. The Board released a brief statement relating to this: "We believe in the progress of this club. Part of that is by bringing in the best talent from around the world, regardless of age & nationality. But we must also ensure we help the grassroots of the game. We have spoken to Manager, Ross McVay, and his Assistant, PatRice Evra, and they have both confirmed that the Academy will feature no players over the age of 24. They wish to utilise the Academy for our Younger players, to give them a chance of first team football at a competitive level, whilst not risking the future of our 1st Team. We're very grateful to the Football Association for their support in registering our "B" Team, and hope we gain much success from this new feature at such a wonderful club" Also on Friday the 19th February 2010, SurReal Madrid confirmed Promotion from Division 6.208 with a 2-1 win away to Wiltshire Warriors. Wills & Hall grabbing a vital goal each to ensure Division 5 football next Season. The final game of the season was on Wednesdya the 24th of February. Madrid hosted Scrubber Shack, 2nd in the league prior to play, the teams split apart on Goals Scored. Despite a fantastic fightback from 3-1 down to level the game at 3-3, Madrid eventually lost the match 4-3, dropping to 2nd place with Scrubber Shack winning the League Title. SurReal Madrid were still Promoted and will play in Division 5 next Season. 'Season 19' On Tuesday 2nd March 2010, SurReal Madrid were confirmed to be playing in Division 5.70 for Season 19. Earlsborg have continued with their shirt & stadium sponsorship for another year. From last Season, Marcus Fairchild has retired from Professional Football, the club wishes him all the best for the future. Marcus made 5 League appearances for Madrid. On Friday 5th March 2010, during a home game against Bradford Hotel, A. Marsh broke E. Wills record of 3 goals in a game by scoring 4 goals. Madrid eventually won the game 5-0. On Wednesday 17th March, SurReal Madrid beat Rexall Rovers Reserves 4-2 away, coupled with a defeat for Man78Utd at home to Scrubber Shack means that The SurRealists top the Division 5 table for the first time. On Monday 5th April 2010, SurReal Madrid suffered a shock 2-1 Home defeat in the 2nd Round of the National Cup against Toon City. On Tuesday 6th April 2010, the club broke the previous Transfer Record of £11.6m for Radostin Rakarov, by signing Paul Wright-Phillips for £15.3m from Evertonians (4.16). The DC signed just after his 21st Birthday and is said to have a bright future at Madrid. Wright-Phillips declared his delight at clinching a move to Madrid and hopes to repay the clubs faithful at the earliest opportunity. During Games 19-23, Madrid suffered the worst form in their short history, drawing 1 game, then losing 4 on the bounce, as a result, Madrid slipped to 6th place in the table as the Promotion push looks to have taken a heavy knock. From Game 24-32 Madrid went on a fantastic unbeaten run, giving them an outside shot of Promotion to Division 4 for Season 20. With 2 points separating 2nd-6th and 2 games left, Madrid will be hoping to take maximum points at Home to Clenchwarton Town & Away to MystikSmeg to give them a shot at finishing 2nd. Northampton Wanderers were Promoted despite a 2-2 Draw at Rexall Rovers Reserves in Game 32. The remaining spot will be fought out between Hamid Wonders, SurReal Madrid, Tricky City, Pons Aelius United & Scrubber Shack. Despite a 9-match unbeaten run towards the end of Season 19, SurReal then lost the final 2 games, at Home to Clenchwarton Town & Away to MystikSmeg thus confirming a further Season in Division 5. SurReal finished the Seaosn in 6th place. Other teams in the Top 6 were Northampton Wanderers 1st (69pts) Pons Aelius United 2nd (62pts) Scrubber Shack 3rd (62pts) Tricky City 4th (60pts) Hamid Wonders 5th (60pts) SurReal Madrid 6th (58pts). 'Seasons 20-21' No specific details available 'Season 22' Having finished just 1 point from 2nd place, and Promotion to Division 4.24 in Season 21, Madrid started Season 22 with high hopes of another Promotion charge. Despite winning the first 2 games of the Season, the Club then only won 1 match from the following 9. Dropping the Club to 12th place, right above the Relegation Zone. The Club finished the 9-game slump with a 1-0 at Home to Promotion-Rivals MystikSMEG, this was followed up with a 4-1 win at Study Bio before Super Gunners won at the Earlsborg Stadium to halt the brief comeback. This Home defeat meant that The SurRealists had won only 2 games from 7 at Home in the League all Season. This was all to change however with following game, a 4-0 win at Relegation Candidates Gooners. The Club went on a 10-match unbeaten run, including a 7 game winning streak in the middle. They remain unbeaten in the League since. In the Cup, the Club finally managed to get beyond the 3rd Round. Madrid got 4 Home ties, the first 3 against Lower League Opposition, all comfortable wins, before losing to D4's Savanna FC 1-0 in a rather one-sided game. Ross McVay announced his pride of his players with the progression in the Cup. The run-in towards the end of the Season saw a fantastic 3-0 at 2nd Placed Super Gunners, lifting Madrid to 2nd at their expense, followed by a surprise draw at Home to bottom side Gooners. The side finished the Season with a 1-0 Home victory over Man U Reserve XI to clinch Promotion over MystikSMEG on Goal Difference, Super Gunners finished 4th. This has results in SurReal Madrid finally gaining Promotion to Division 4. Current Playing Squad '1st Team Squad' *Note* Player Statistics are for all Competitions (League, Cup & Europe) 'Hot Youth Prospects' A. Mawson D/DM R D. Stead D LC T. Ireland M C D. Munteanu D C T. Crosby D/DM C S. Richardson OM R I. Aleksic OM C R. Piriz Alvez F C T. Nightingale F C M. Morgan F C *Note* Those included in the Youth Prospect section are currently in the "B" Team, once Promoted to the 1st Team Squad on a permanent basis they will be removed from the Youth Prospects. 'Former Notable Players' 'Facilities & Stadium' Honours Competition History 'Season 17' Division 7, Group 622 - ''Winners (Promoted)'' National Cup - ''Not entered'' 'Season 18' Division 6, Group 208 - ''2nd Place (Promoted)'' National Cup - ''2nd Round'' Chris Kiwomya's Flying Circus (Friendly League) - ''Winners (also involved Acomb Gash, Avondale Athletic & Jay's All Star Team)'' 'Season 19' Division 5, Group 70 -''' 6th Place '''National Cup - 2nd Round vs. Toon City (Div 6) (05/04/10) The Earlsborg Invitational - ''9th Place (also involved Herne Boobs United, Centretown FC, FC Lichfield, Burkinshaw Boys, Nike Celtic, Newcastle Dragons, Shotton Comrades, Pure Youth FC, Cleckheckmondsedge FC, Penetraters FC, Acomb Gash)'' 'Season 20' Division 5, Group 70 - 6th Place National Cup '- ''3rd Round 'The "Nike is a Tool" FL '- 11th Place (also involved FC Lichfield, Newcastle Dragons, Centretown FC< Ay Up Chuck Athletic, Nike Celtic, Herne Boobs United, Levice Leviathams, Birmingham Warriors, Burkinshaw Boys, New West Ham United, Acomb Gash) '''Season 21 Division 5, Group 70 '- ''3rd Place '''National Cup - 2nd Round The Norwich Invitational #4 - 8th Place (also involved West Hamstead, Manchester Titans, We Are The Best, Sherwood Forest, Linton Village, NCFC Pride of East Anglia, Ribone Rovers, Gibbylad on Hull FC, Duckerzz Dynamos, MK Dons, Cheltenham Robins) 'Season 22' Division 5, Group 70 -'' 2nd Place (Promoted)'' National Cup - 5th Round The League of Rising Managers '- ''8th Place (also involved Intercity Juniors, AFC Pollard, Bobby Dazzlers, Manchester Titans, Shotton Comrades, Eagle FC, MK Dons) '''Player History 'Season 17' Club Player of the Year '- 'Edgar Wills (FC) Fans Player of the Year - Andy Cahill (DL) Division Player of the Year - ''Bob Walsh (DMC)'' 'Season 18' Club Player of the Year '- 'Edgar Wills (FC) Fans Player of the Year - Paul Robinson (GK) Top Scorer (Division 6.208) '- 'Edgar Wills (25 goals in 34 games) Young Manager of the Season -'' 'Ross McVay (2nd) (Please note, this is not rated on age, but to those within the first 3 Seasons of TM Management. Ross came 2nd to Linton Village, 3rd place was McCormick FC) '''Season 19 Club Player of the Year -''' A. Marsh (OM LC) 'Fans Player of the Year -' A. Marsh (OM LC) 'Top Scorer -' A. Marsh (15 goals in 32 games) '''Seasons 20 & 21 Minimal data available S21 Top Scorer - ''C. Dunne (21 goals in 30 games)'' 'Season 22' Club Player of the Year - ''C. Dunne (F C)'' Fans Player of the Year - ''G. Scott (OM C)'' Top Scorer - ''(C. Dunne 21 goals in 34 games)'' Transfers Highest Transfer Fee Received £38.3m for E. Wills (FC) on 15/07/10 from Chantos (Northern Ireland) Highest Transfer Fee Paid £55.9m for C. Dunne (F C) on 18/07/10 from Real Everton (England 2.3) Total Number of Sales 67 sold for £249m (as of 03/01/11) Total Number of Purchases 122 bought for £365m (as of 03/01/11) *Note* '''Player sales does not include those released on a free transfer Records '''League Longest Unbeaten Streak: 10'' games (Match 15 - Match 24 Season 22)'' Longest Winless Streak: 6'' games (Matches 6-11, Season 22) '' Longest Winning Streak: '7 games (Matches 1-7, Season 18, Matches 17-23, Season 22) '' '''Biggest Win: 7''-1 vs. FC Nas (h) (06/10/10, Match 22, Season 21) vs. Rexall Rovers Reserves (h) (10/10/10, Match 24, Season 21)'' Biggest Defeat: 4-0 vs. Wooooooooooo (a) (Match 33, Season 17) '' '''Top Goalscorer (Full Season)': 25'' (34 Appearances) E. Wills (Season 18)'' Most Assists (Full Season): 18'' '(34 Appearances) E. Wills (Season 18) '''Most Appearances (Total): 143'' (T. Hall) '' Most Goals in a Match: 4'', A. Marsh vs. Bradford Hotel (h) (05/03/10, Match 2, Season 19) '' Highest Home Attendance: 15,999 vs. Savanna FC (23/13/10, Cup 5th Round, Season 22) Cup Biggest Win: ''3-1 vs. Young Genius' XI (h) (13/12/10, 2nd Round, Season 22)'' Biggest Defeat: 2-1 (h) vs. Toon City (05/04/10, 2nd Round, Season 19) Highest Home Attendance: ''15,999 vs. Savanna FC (23/13/10, Cup 5th Round, Season 22)'' Lastest Round Appeared: 5th Round, Season 22 Other Most Capped Player: ''No caps awarded at present'' Most Club Appearances (League, Cup & European Games):'' 143 (T. Hall) '' Most Club Goals (League, Cup & European Goals): 53 (E. Wills) Most Club Assists (League, Cup & European Assists): 31'' (E. Wills)'' League Positions Season 17: Division 7.622 (1st- Champions & Promoted- P10, W7, D2, L1) Season 18: Division 6.208 (2nd- Promoted, P34, W22, D4, L8) Season 19: Division 5.70 (6th- P34, W17, D7, L10) Season 20: ''Division 5.70 (6th - P34, W15, D9, L10)'' Season 21: ''Division 5.70 (3rd - P34, W22, D3, L9)'' Season 22: ''Division 5.70 (2nd - P34, W19, D8, L7)'' Cup Progression Season 17: Did not enter Season 18: 2nd Round Season 19: 2nd Round Season 20: 3rd Round Season 20: 2nd Round Season 20: ''5th Round'' Other 'Rivalries' SurReal don't have any major local rivalries, instead their "Rivalries" are generally against "old enemies". Here's a brief run-down. Scrubber Shack Having spent 4 continuous Seasons in the same Leagues (S18 in D6, S19-21 in D5) it was evident that Scrubber & SurReal would attempt to outdo each other. SurReal have NEVER finished higher in the League than Scrubber Shack. But SurReal do hold a better Head-to-Head record against Scrubber, including a 5-0 demolition at The Earlsborg Stadium Northampton Wanderers A "Friendly" rivalry exists with "The Wobblers". Having spent 1 Season (S19) in the same League as SurReal the Clubs have since developed a fruitful friendship. SurReal fans are often seen at Wanderers games, and vice-versa with both Clubs having strong Community connections and similar ethos' about the way their Club should be run. Northampton are currently plying their trade in D3.8 and narrowly missed out on Promotion to D2 in S22 Shotton Comrades FC SurReal have had a great "Friendly" rivalry with both incarnations of Shotton Comrades FC. Although never being in the same League, the 2 Clubs have been in several "Friendly Leagues" together and usually play at least 1 Friendly a Season against each other. Nike Celtic Less so of a rivalry, and more of a "link". Nike have sent several Coaching Staff to SurReal over the Seasons in an attempt to assist in the Development of the younger SurReal players. The SurReal Coaches have adapted their methods to include those suggested by the more experienced Nike Celtic Coaching Staff. The Clubs have been involved in "Friendly Leagues", usually alongside Shotton Comrades. Avondale Athletic The closest thing to a "local derby" the Club are likely to have. Having joined just after Avondale Athletic (joining due to the creation of Avondale and a lack of teams from the West Yorkshire area) SurReal have enjoyed good fortune over Avondale in Friendlies. AA maintained a solid mid-table finish in D5 during S22 and will surely be looking to emulate SurReal in their Promotion to Division 4 during S23. SurReal can also be seen in regular action (generally once a Season) against the following Clubs: init4themoney Bones FC Category:Football Clubs Category:English Football Clubs